


The Prince's

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: We've heard all the stories, the princess struggled through hard times then she met the prince, they get married and lived happily ever after but what about the Prince's what were their lives like before they met their beloved princesses?





	The Prince's

Once upon a time there was a young prince, whose name was Christopher, although he insisted upon Kit.

Kit was a smart and loving boy. everyone in the kingdom loved the little prince almost as much as their king and queen did. Their prince was their pride and joy. Nothing meant more to the king and queen and everybody knew it. Sadly however the queen soon became ill and the kingdom had to say goodbye to one of it's beloved rulers and suddenly the spark in the young prince's eyes died, everyone missed the jovial young boy who had now become sullen and withdrawn, none however more so than the king himself, who had just lost his wife and now too felt like he was loosing his son.

Prince Christopher knew that when he grew up he wanted to rule the kingdom just as his parents had. He also knew, as young as he was that in his grief he had withdrawn and become lonely, this is why he began asking his father and his men to refer to him as Kit as it was a nickname given to him by his mother. The king was just happy to see his son interacting happily with everyone again, so much so that he didn't notice that the Grand Duke was attempting to employ his own schemes to be the one pulling the strings behind the running of the kingdom or at least where his young son was concerned. Kit quickly struck up a friendship with his fathers guardsman who was well on his way to becoming Captain, the guardsman doted on the boy, giving him all the affection and attention he could possibly want thus earning the young prince's favor and so the young prince began following the guardsman around intent on becoming just like him. The King stood by and watched as his close friend took his son under his wing and he knew that should anything happen to him, his son would be well looked after.


End file.
